1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve usable for a fluid mat and an apparatus for controlling an attitude assumed by the fluid mat and more particularly to a valve in the form of a solenoid valve usable for a fluid mat which is designed in a small size and assures that valve opening and closing operations are performed at a high speed and an apparatus for controlling an attitude assumed by the fluid mat comprising a plurality of bags wherein introducing of a fluid into the bags and discharging of the same therefrom are controlled separately for the respective bags using the valves.
2. Prior Art
A valve usable for a fluid mat comprising a plurality of bags is usually used by inserting it directly between the adjacent bags and therefore it is necessary that it is designed in a small size. A conventional valve for a fluid mat is provided with an electromagnet adapted to open and close it. A rod-shaped electromagnet has been hitherto utilized for a valve of the type including an electromagnet for opening and closing operations. However, it is difficult to generate a high intensity of electromagnetic force using a rod-shaped electromagnet designed in a small size and moreover it is difficult to open or close the valve within a very short period of time and assure reliable valve opening and closing operations with the rod-shaped electromagnet.
A fluid mat of the type comprising a plurality of bags which are communicated with one another, particularly, for the purpose of adjusting an attitude of sick person lying thereon as required by successively introducing a fluid into the bags through communication opening is known. This type of fluid mat is equipped with a plurality of solenoid valves disposed at communication portion between the adjacent bags, which causes the fluid mat to be manufactured at an expensive cost. Another problems are such that the whole mat is bulky and its operation is troublesome because when introducing of a fluid into the bags is shifted to discharging of the same therefrom and vice versa, operation of a pump should be once interrupted and thereafter the valves should be actuated so as to permit next operation to be initiated.
With respect to the fluid mat constituted by plural bags, it is sometimes necessary that fluid is not only successively introduced into the respective bags but also it is separately introduced into the respective bags or it is simultaneously introduced into all the bags. However, as long as the conventional type of solenoid valves are used for the fluid mat, it has been found that the aforementioned functions are attained only with much difficulties.